Batteries convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy and are commonly used as energy sources. Typically, a battery comprises one or more electrochemical cells including a negative electrode, a positive electrode, an electrolyte, and a battery separator. Battery separators are a critical component in many batteries. The battery separator mechanically and electrically isolates the negative and positive electrodes, while also allowing ions in the electrolyte to move between the electrodes.
Battery separators should be chemically, mechanically, and electrochemically stable under the strongly reactive environments in the battery during operation, should not adversely interact with the electrolyte and/or electrode materials, and have no deleterious effect on of the battery's performance (e.g., energy production, cycle life, safety). For example, the battery separator should not degrade, leach harmful components, react in a negative way with the electrode materials, allow short circuits to form between the electrodes, and/or crack or break during battery assembly and/or operation. Though many battery separators exist, improvements in the stability of battery separators and/or battery separators that lead to enhanced battery performance are needed.